


Roses & Rainstorms

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, If I post enough WIPs you guys won’t notice I’m procrastinating, Mutual Pining, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Tragically Pining Idiots, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, You can’t spell yandere without NERDY, and he is in love with one (1) supervillain, clover pls like this, five hargreeves is a MESS, five has proposed like thirteen times before the events of this fic, five is a simp for the white violin that’s it that’s the fic, it’s gonna be multi-chap, pls, that’s my warning for five being lowkey yandere btw, this is technically for a bargain, writing for fiveya week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The news spread quickly of the Umbrella Academy’s success against another glorious defeat of the White Violin. Five members of the Academy gathered in front of the cameras, offering false smiles and answering questions of their success. If anyone had bothered to pay attention, they’d notice Number Five, the Academy’s notorious teleporter missing. If anyone had bothered to pay attention, they’d find him three stories above the reporters, snatching the White Violin into his arms and begging her (in grammatically incorrect Russian, no less) for just one date. Suffice to say, they didn’t, and the newscasters would soon find that the White Violin had gotten away under suspicious circumstances yet again.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).



> This is for Clover, who I somehow managed to convince to make another bargain with. It is unashamedly just a fic about Five having a crush on a supervillain, the White Violin, and trying to get her to marry him. It is also unashamedly me procrastinating on my other writing too (if we’re being honest, which we probably shouldn’t be because it makes me look bad LMAO.)

The news spread quickly of the Umbrella Academy’s success against another glorious defeat of the White Violin. Five members of the Academy gathered in front of the cameras, offering false smiles and answering questions of their success. If anyone had bothered to pay attention, they’d notice Number Five, the Academy’s notorious teleporter missing. If anyone had bothered to pay attention, they’d find him three stories above the reporters, snatching the White Violin into his arms and begging her (in grammatically incorrect Russian, no less) for just one date. Suffice to say, they didn’t, and the newscasters would soon find that the White Violin had gotten away under suspicious circumstances yet again. 

Number Five watched as Vanya walked away, shrugging off his offer. She could see the way he seemed to notice his ugly black mission jumpsuit was also claustrophobic, tugging against the hastily-put-on fabric. He teleported in front of her, and she huffed out a sigh, making her Russian accent as distinctively stereotypical as she snapped out in English, “What do you _want,_ Number Five?”

“You,” Five said, and she glowered distastefully at the flowers he gripped in his hand. “Just _one_ date, please!”

“Can you even count that high?” Vanya snarked. She was well-aware part of Five’s obsession with her started when she had told him math on something was wrong, pointing out where his horrible handwriting had somehow made a 7 look too much like a 5 and completely unraveled a theory he had on time travel. 

They’d been 12 when she’d done it, mainly only trying to unsettle him as she’d been relegated to being what she affectionately called the Umbrella Academy’s arch-femesis. The role of arch-nemesis was given to Dr. Terminal, but, for some reason, people really loved pitting Vanya against the Rumor. 

Of course, pointing out Five was a moron was what made him infatuated with her. She was pretty sure it had grown into something of a humiliation kink, and she couldn’t help but shame the nineteen year old for it, probably getting his rocks off even more. 

“Vanya,” Five pleaded.

“You’re not even supposed to know my name,” she hissed, jerking her chin to where she’d just disabled a camera moments before, gathering her irritation and the persistent sound of the air conditioning in the corner to throw him against a wall. He teleported back to her before his body could actually be struck, clearly willing to do this for a while. 

Five grabbed her hand, “You don’t have to be my enemy.”

“I’m literally listed as one of your enemies in that cartoon fanfiction about your life.”

“I didn’t _choose_ to have comics written about the Umbrella Academy. My father saw a merchandising opportunity! It’s not my fault _you_ try to kill us regularly.” Five sounded way too offended that she was acting like a villain when that literally was all she had to do in life. If she wasn’t a villain, she’d have nothing going for her. 

“Five, I’m your enemy,” Vanya told him, trying to let the man down easily this time. “Maybe find some basic girl who has no personality except for loving you and eventually gets fridged for your manpain needs? That’s how most superheroes seem to find love.” 

Five’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not your enemy, V.”

Vanya closed her eyes, making sure their surroundings were completely clear before snapping hushly, “Stop calling me that.”

Technically, she knew at any moment she could quit her life as a supervillain. In fact, Five regularly proposed a rather simple, ordinary life for them. And by proposed, she did mean he had proposed on several occasions, publicly. Dude was a mess. 

She’d never admit aloud that she found the little freak charming. 

“Why is it that you are always so happy the second I come to rescue you, we fuck, and then you act like you hate me?”

“Have you ever considered I’m manipulating you due to your somewhat unhealthy infatuation with me and don’t actually enjoy _having sex_ with you but I do enjoy the get-out-of-jail-free-card you’re offering?” Vanya asked, mainly out of obligation to keeping the arrangement what it was. 

She didn’t know how to be anything else besides his enemy. 

“You’re the one who initiates sex every single time!” Five sputtered, and she shrugged. 

“I fake my orgasms,” she told him half-heartedly, searching in vain for her violin. “Where’d they put my violin this time?”

Five looked sheepish, and she glowered at him, “What did you _do_ to my violin?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Five insisted, backing away and actually looking afraid for once. Well, he was clearly not entirely afraid, and she frowned at the tenting against that atrocious jumpsuit before she realized she could use it to her advantage. 

Vanya stalked forward, backing him into the wall. His pupils dilated, heart skipping a beat as she pressed him against it. She was much shorter than him, but it didn’t _matter._ The powers he had been gifted with were no match for his, and she risked people finding them here by the way she gathered a storm into her grasp. 

He wouldn’t let her get taken away anyways.

She gripped the zipper of the jumpsuit as she sank to her knees, knowing that even as the zipper broke off he’d come back in the stupid thing again. One of his jumpsuits had been tragically and unfortunately set ablaze with an arsonist she had hired specifically for the job, but apparently his father mass-produced them. 

“Vanya,” he groaned, and she flicked her eyes up to him, knowing hers were glowing white. “You’ll get caught.” 

She smirked up at him, shifting the remaining clothing enough to where she had easy access and gripping his cock in her hand. “Then tell me where my violin is, Five.” 

He shook his head before smacking it into the wall as she closed her mouth around him. “Fuck, okay, fine. I’ll grab it for you.”

She pulled off of him, clearly having given him no release at all and taking immense pleasure in it. “Good boy,” she crooned sardonically. 

Five rolled his eyes, fixing the jumpsuit and pulling it on haphazardly before flashing away and coming back with her violin. As she started to close her hands around the instrument, he pulled her roughly, shoved her against the wall like she had him, and pressed his mouth to hers. She leaned into the kiss, whimpering, knowing that he was doing this in hopes she wouldn’t leave him behind again and resolving to leave him behind every time for the rest of their lives for it. As she tried to deepen the kiss, to grip onto his shoulders, he pulled away. 

“Stay safe, Vanya,” Five ordered brusquely, gripping her shoulder and blinking her to the window that she would have to climb out of while he made some elaborate distraction downstairs. 

“Five?”

He gripped onto her hand as she climbed out, keeping her steady before she scaled down the side. _“What?”_

“Thank you,” she mumbled, averting her eyes from his own demurely. 

He lifted her up, kissed her again, and made sure she was able to climb down without getting hurt before he replied, _“Thank_ me by not getting hurt.” 

She gripped onto the railing, and he blinked away. 

“Goodbye, Five,” she told the empty air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the positive responses for this story!!! I really enjoy writing for this one, and I am hoping that this will be updated soon!!!

Five sighed as he worked on his equations, wishing for the life of him that he would have the will tomorrow to time travel. 

He likely wouldn’t. He hadn’t had it in him to time travel, to even  _ leave  _ the mansion and stop being a superhero once he had imprinted on a particular supervillain. One who was, by his calculations, 45.786432% of the way to returning his affections. Unrequited love was a fascinating thing, mainly because people insisted that there was no data or logic at all to one loving somebody that did not love them back, but there absolutely was. Five had measured Vanya’s relative heartbeat, the duration, frequency, and quantity of her orgasms, and the approximate diameter of her pupils (with measuring millimeters with the naked eye, one could never be entirely certain how accurate their measurements were) over the years. By all of the data, she was 45.786432% of the way to falling in love with him. The numbers simply could not lie. It was why Five started to love math. When he had first started to study it, studying the most basic rules and building up, he had loved that there could be a clear cut answer, one that did not necessitate a debate. It simply was. He enjoyed the transparency of the rules in place,  _ appreciated  _ it, really, considering he lived inside of a home where rules were not clear at all. 

Vanya was not transparent, but he enjoyed and appreciated her as well. Oddly, he valued her the way he valued algebra. There were rules in place, certainly, but there were a multitude of ways he could begin to solve her. She was like a long, multi-step equation, one that took pages to fill up and he’d end up writing on his walls instead. The most fascinating and exciting thing was that every time he would think that he had solved her, she would throw another number to the original problem his way, and he would be forced to start all over. He loved her for that- not being simple, easy-to-solve,  _ boring.  _

Unfortunately, though, she was only 45.786432% of the way there. She would get there, he knew, he just had to be patient for her. He did not begrudge her, of course, for making him wait. She likely had an excellent reason for not wanting to be with him, and he knew that eventually she would get there. Really, he was the unreasonable one, trying to plan for the rest of their lives together when she was less than half of the way to being in love with him. He should wait to be vocalizing his plans for them until he was at least to a solid 75%. 

She hadn’t terrorized a city in quite a while, and Five was starting to grow concerned. If she wasn’t terrorizing cities, then it meant that he couldn’t go and rescue her from the police. 

A horrifying thought hit him, then, that they had already gotten her. 

Panicked, he started gathering some of the knives in his room, not sure they would help him as far as tracking went, but knowing that they would be vital if she were in danger. 

He panicked again as his thoughts repeated  _ danger  _ again, and he also grabbed a few of his guns. She was in danger, and he would protect her. 

Five, of course, made the mistake of teleporting to Moscow from  Indiana in his haste to get to her. When he landed in the Russian town, his nose started bleeding like a faucet, and he was too woozy to staunch the flow. Seconds later, he passed out. 

* * *

Voices were ranting in Russian above him, and he was incapable of deciphering most of what they were saying. 

However, he could interpret something. 

Quickly, he attempted to ask, “You know where the White Violin is?”

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that he had said something entirely inappropriate, by the way the woman above him gasped and the man above him glowered. 

There was a string of words in Russian by a familiar, prim, distinguished, classy voice, and Five glanced up in relief to where Vanya was standing. 

She looked upset. 

Scratch that, she looked  _ pissed.  _

“Vanya?” Five asked, and the people standing above him exchanged a confused glance. 

Vanya barked out an order in Russian, eyes going bluish-white, and they scampered away obediently. Satisfied, she turned to him, speaking sharply in her accented English (oddly, she never had a single error in her grammar, just had a very thick accent that betrayed where she was from), “Why are you here, Five?”

“I was worried about you,” Five defended. “You haven’t committed arson or robbed banks or killed congress members in  _ weeks.  _ I thought you were in danger.”

She raised her brows, unimpressed. “I found you in a pile of your own nasal blood,” she commented. “You weren’t precisely going to be able to protect me. Especially with an unsharpened knife, which I had Alexey take the liberties to sharpen for you, by the way.”

_ “Alexey?”  _ Five questioned, absolutely reasonably without a single hint of jealousy at all. 

“Yes,” Vanya confirmed. “Alexey.”

Five pursed his lips. “Was that the  _ moron  _ who was just standing above me?”

She chuckled. “You know, Five, I’d be willing to bet he could be one of your colleagues one day. He’s a theoretical physicist. I don’t think you should call him a moron, considering he could even one day be your  _ boss.” _

“He would  _ never  _ be my boss,” Five spat. 

Vanya shrugged. “Probably a good thing. He has a  _ massive  _ crush on you, and bosses should never date their employees.”

Five scowled. “He wouldn’t be my boss,” he insisted, unrelenting. 

Her lips twitched just a few millimeters (he’d have to add that to his love equation later), and then she sighed, settling down beside him. “You are not to leave the premises of this estate,” she told him, reaching into her pocket for a nail file, something she often did as she had to keep her nails clipped short for her violin. “But I am willing to let you stay here indefinitely while you heal.”

“Is this your home?” Five asked, seeing how  _ huge  _ the place was. Five had thought she lived alone. “Don’t you live alone?”

She glanced up. “Eh, kind of. More like, I am the only person that permanently lives here, but I take in strays, like Alexey. Or the woman, Carla.”

“Is Carla not from here?”

She shook her head. “She’s not even sure she wants to be a supervillain, but she is a really talented cook. So, she’s handy. I need somebody to cook around here. I once burned water.”

Five laid back down against what he was pretty certain to be some sort of operating table. “Why do you have such a large place?”

“I can’t tell you that. You’re not a supervillain.”

“So… nefarious reasons?”

“No,” Vanya admitted. “I liked the floor plan.”

“Do supervillains have a lot of money?” Five asked, never having been in a supervillain’s home before. He’d always assumed they’d have more modest housing, at the very least.

“I do.”

“And why is that?”

“Because not everybody considers me a villain, Five. I’m liked in my community.”

Flummoxed, he blinked. “No, you’re not.”

“Haven’t you ever wondered why your father struggled so much with merchandising opportunities in Russia?”

He opened his mouth, but he found no response.

“Anyways, that’s beside the point,” she said, crawling on top of his lap, pulling off her underwear, and flipping up her skirt. “I do not expect you to be living here for free.”

Five was already pulling off his pants, completely fine with what she was implying. Also, the last time he had seen here, she had denied him of any sense of completion. If anything, he was the one being done a service here, and he would make sure to thank her thoroughly for it. 

Apparently, she wanted to wait for that, saying that she had waited too long, pulling a condom from her pocket and hastily rolling it on him. Five frowned at her, “Did you know I was coming here?”

“No, but when I was alerted of your presence, I knew you  _ would  _ be coming here, and I made sure to get some protection.” 

He would have retorted to that, but she was already sinking down on top of him, groaning as she did. Hastily, he settled his hands against her hips, not really guiding her movements as she was riding him like she was possessed. Five pushed his hand down just enough to where he could stretch his thumb and rub roughly against her clit, thankful for the condom’s lubrication but still worrying that she hadn’t been prepared at all. 

At his ministrations, she hissed sharply, setting her hands on his shoulders and digging deeply into them, drawing blood. Tomorrow, he would look at the crescent-moon indents on his skin and remind himself that this was real, that  _ she  _ was real, but, now, he just thrust his hips up, meeting her movements half-way. 

She opened up her mouth, moaning out his name and moving her hips roughly enough that her knees, on either side of his waist, keeping her held up, would likely be a little marked up in the morning as well, considering they had brought him onto this sterile, operating table and it was more metallic than it was comfortable. 

Five flipped them over, rutting into her instead, taking control in the only way she ever allowed it (though, usually, she was the one to take control even then.) She smiled up at him, eyes dilating to what he approximated as six millimeters. 

“Fuck,” Five groaned, unable to help himself. “I love you.”

She was used to hearing it at this point (he wouldn’t have proposed without saying “I love you” first, he wasn’t a barbarian), so she didn’t object, just canted her hips up and threw her head back, just escaping hitting it against the table when Five reached his hand down to cushion her from hurting herself. 

Once certain that she wouldn’t do that again after chiding her softly, he reached down to rub at her clit again, something that was a reward for both of them, really. At the feeling of her cunt clenching against him, vice-like, the only part of her that seemed to want to trap him and take him as a captive, his movements became more rough, more erratic, and he watched in fascination as her eyes sealed shut in pleasure. 

She came with a sharp cry, and he kept thrusting into her, moving his hand away as she was prone to overstimulation (and prone to collapsing buildings in her overstimulation.) He didn’t want to torture her tonight with it, wanted to just feel her again, wanted to see the way she trembled underneath him and looked up at him with what he could  _ pretend _ was adoration. It sometimes felt that he could be most realistic about what this was when he was inside of her, knowing that she likely did not care at all, but he had already been in love with her for years, and he didn’t know how  _ not  _ to be. 

There were many things he wanted, she was not the only thing he wanted. It was just that she was the only thing that he could not  _ have  _ because she was a person, capable of her own feelings and thoughts and decisions. She was a person, and she did not love him. She did not reciprocate his feelings, did not share his thoughts, would never make the decisions with her life that he wanted her to. It did not matter though when he was inside of her, all that mattered was that he had  _ something,  _ a  _ semblance  _ of something, a  _ sliver  _ of something. 

He came with a gasp, collapsing on top of her and feeling, in that moment, like he could collapse buildings too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, and I will try to update it promptly. Again, make sure to check out the fivevanya tumblr for fiveya week info!!! (I know I’m relentless about this, but I really want to see y’all posting stuff!!!! There are a lot of new people to the ship with season 2, and I am hoping you guys will be encouraged to be making fanfic, fanvids, fanart, etc.!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to JjDoggieS and sunchime for inspiring me to write more of this!!!💕💕💕

Vanya was pretty certain that lovers of supervillains had daddy issues. 

She had two very distinct reasons for thinking this. 

The first was sitting on a couch in her living room, reading one of the books from her library, trying to get her attention each time she walked by him. She had given Carla instructions to not let him move around too much, not really sure how his powers worked or if he had actually been drained. Still, the weirdo had caused her quite a fright when she’d seen him a few nights ago, so she figured that him living unofficially as her guest would be fine. Plus, it would probably make the Umbrella Academy start throwing bitch fits, which was always amusing.

The second, though, was much less welcome. 

Harold Jenkins. Her biggest fan.

Five did not know about Harold Jenkins, which was a good thing. As much as Harold creeped her out, she had mixed feelings about killing off some emotionally tormented man-child. 

The problem, she supposed, was that he had to send these letters. She imagined he wrote them everyday, and she didn’t know how to react to them. He wanted to be her sidekick, which she wasn’t even sure supervillains were supposed to have unless it was a German-sounding scientist type. 

If Vanya were to tell Five about Harold, he would undoubtedly start bitching about it, which she didn’t have the energy to deal with, so she just worked on burning the letters from Harold. She had stopped reading them at one point, just going straight to burning them. A part of her felt guilty, that somebody was reaching out to her, that she was ignoring them. At the same time though, his obsession was, quite frankly, unsettling, and she didn’t want to deal with it. At least with Five, he _knew_ Vanya. He suspected too, that she didn’t want to be looked at like a villain, at the very least. 

Vanya didn’t think Five quite understood her, but he was the closest to it and he was certainly the only one who truly had the desire.

* * *

Five was rifling through her kitchen cabinets, apparently having decided to make himself at home. Vanya didn’t comment, reading _Lolita_ and crossing her ankles together as she sat atop her kitchen’s island. 

“Do you have coffee?” Five asked. Vanya set her cup of mint tea down, reaching for the spoon she’d used to stir sugar in with and hitting it against the cup. Concentrating on the sound waves, she used them to hand a bag of coffee beans to him before going back to her book. 

“Do you often use your powers unnecessarily?” Five asked, searching for her coffee grinder. 

She jerked her chin to the left, where it was inside of a cabinet. “You do it too,” she defended. 

He grinned, admitting, “Yeah, I do.”

She hid her smile behind her book, but she was pretty certain he saw it anyways. 

“I noticed you kept peanut butter and marshmallows in your cabinet.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Are you trying to make me feel welcome? Because that’s not necessary, you know.”

She didn’t tell him that she left materials in her cabinet for his too-sweet sandwiches much _before_ he was staying there. He would get the wrong idea of what it meant. Instead, she just sipped her tea. 

“And your library has books you’ve said you despised when I talked about them.”

She also didn’t tell him that she picked those books out specifically after he ranted about how much he enjoyed them, deciding maybe she should give them a second chance after judging them so harshly. 

“And you also have an entirely untouched chalkboard in what appeared to be a math and science section of the library.”

He was relentless.

“You don’t have to work so hard to be a good hostess, Vanya,” Five said gently, and she was aware the little shit _knew._ Of course he would have figured it out, he was a genius and she was, she’ll admit, maybe a little, _tiny_ bit obvious. 

“Well,” Vanya said. “I don’t often host billionaire’s children. Usually when dealing with spoiled people, you have to be prepared, lest they call their daddy and say that the supervillain’s arrangements aren’t up to par.”

Five frowned at her, and she took the victory.

* * *

Alexey and Carla had their doubts about Five, namely that he didn’t take off his shoes when he went inside of the building, and he tracked mud throughout the house. On several occasions, Alexey would rant to her in front of Five (in Russian, which Five would barely understand) and Carla would sneer at Five the entire time (which Five would clearly understand.) They felt that he was too irritating, and he should be sent away. As it was Vanya’s home, they couldn’t exactly _force_ him out, but they did make sure to make their disdain clear to him.

Five asked her about why they hated him once, and Vanya simply raised her brows at him, silently conveying, _‘do you know who your father is?’_ Five, likely having seen that face many times in the past, simply shrugged.

* * *

The month that followed became an easy pattern between her and Five. He would read books, and she would practice violin or work on writing beside him. Five often asked her about her writing, but she didn’t tell him about it, not wanting to share. He accepted this only to the degree that he never forced her to talk about it, but he did always ask when she was working on it. 

In creating this routine between themselves, they had started to realize more and more about one another. While they both knew each other pretty well beforehand, there were many things about each other that they wouldn’t have known without interacting on a daily basis, under the same roof. 

For example, Five was meticulously clean (aside from the shoe habit, which Alexey was now giving him the silent treatment for, completely unaware that it was an incentive for Five to keep tracking mud around the house.) He kept his guest room bed made with military precision and was actually much better than Alexey about cleaning up after himself than Alexey, making her certain he wore his shoes in the house to spite him.

Vanya wasn’t sure yet if she would add “friends” to the beginning of their “with benefits.” It was odd, how she felt comfortable talking to him, how she could confide in him all of the thoughts she had throughout the day without worrying he’d give her advice unless she asked. Even with the few people in her life she had really considered friends, she had always struggled to talk to them as freely as she did. 

It was during one of these conversations that Vanya asked him, “Why do you stay a soldier to Reginald? You could move out without any struggle at all, considering you’re nineteen now.”

Five opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when he heard Alexey screaming upstairs. When the man stopped yelling, Five asked, “Is he always like this?”

“Melodramatic? No. He’s convinced that you’re going to replace him.”

He looked confused, but Vanya changed the subject back to the Reginald thing, “Do you _like_ being his soldier?”

“No,” he admitted. “I don’t. He’s not a good man.”

“Well, yeah, he’s a billionaire.” 

“Right, but… There’s one aspect to being under his control that I don’t mind as much.” 

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

Five just looked at her for a few moments, and she realized what he was saying. 

Her. He was still a superhero because of her. 

“Five, you could always work for me instead, you know. I pay pretty well. The benefits are good.” 

“I’d worry about the others. My siblings.” 

“Do you really consider them family?” Vanya asked, setting her legs in his lap. “Or is it just easier to call them that?”

“I mean, I do _care_ for my siblings. Not Father, of course, but...”

“So you do?”

“No,” he confessed. “It’s not… sometimes it’s easier to just call them my siblings because I don’t have to acknowledge what we really…”

She nodded, understanding. “You don’t have to explain, Five.” 

When she crawled more fully on top of him, he made quick work of her clothes, teleporting them to the master bedroom. Any opportunity he had to go into her bedroom he took, having been told that he wasn’t allowed to be in her bed unless he was servicing her. Considering the fact that he would likely kill people for an opportunity to cuddle with her, there hadn’t been a day go by since he’d gotten here that he didn’t spend eating her out for at least a few hours. She’d gotten to where she started working on replying to her fan mail while he did so, knowing he only fell more in love when she ignored him. 

Five slipped off her trousers, kissing along her thigh and telling her that he’d stay in her home forever if it meant he got to do this everyday. She spread her legs further apart involuntarily, gasping as his nose nudged against her clit for just a few moments. 

“If you stayed here forever,” Vanya grunted, hair bunching up as she threw her head back against her pillows. “I’d expect you to do this everyday.” 

She gripped his hair, angling him how he wanted her and sardonically telling him he did a good job each time he got it right. Each time she said he did good, though, he whimpered loudly, like there was nothing he wanted more than to be good for her, like her praise was all he needed to survive. It made the sarcasm leave her voice, feeling a little unsettled that he cared so much when she was so awful to him, and genuine praise left her throat, causing him to lap his tongue against her impossibly more enthusiastically. 

Her stomach tightened, and, after he’d coaxed out her first orgasm, he kissed her thigh gently. 

“Would you really stay forever?” Vanya asked dazedly. 

“If you really wanted me to, I’d do almost anything,” Five mumbled back, resting his head on her stomach and groaning when she started to stroke his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the kudos and comments on this fic!!! I’m so glad you all enjoy this, and I have also attached the fanart, moodboard, and playlist that go along with the fic, which _should_ be in the end notes. If it’s not, though, I’ll make sure to add it LMAO!!!

At one point, he knew that he’d have to leave her behind, at least long enough to let the others know where he was. However, as soon as he went to tell her, having tip-toed around her library while he searched for her, a peculiar noise hit his ears. 

Confused and concerned, he cocked his head to the side, blinking over to her once he realized what was happening. 

“Who upset you?” Five asked, using all the willpower he possessed to keep his voice calm. 

“Nobody.”

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed. “It’s not a huge deal.”

“You’re crying,” Five pointed out, crouching down beside her and setting his hand on her thigh. “Will you just tell me what’s wrong?  _ Please?” _

Vanya stared at him for a few seconds, apparently realizing that he would keep asking until she told him. “There’s just this person, who bothers me a lot. He’s been obsessed with me forever.”

His stomach flipped, realizing that _he_ was the reason that she was hurting right now.  “I… Vanya, I’m really sorry. I’ll try to tone it down in the future. Maybe I should just—”

“It’s not you,” she interrupted, frowning. “I wouldn’t keep you around if you upset me. No, he’s just a… fan. Someone who disrespects my boundaries frequently, and… well, honestly, it really scares me sometimes. He wants to work with me, and I can’t decide if it’s that he wants to because he wants to feel… powerful, or if it’s really just me. Either way, there are some things that he writes sometimes that just… terrify me.”

As soon as he was sure she wasn’t going to add anything else, he asked, voice carefully nonchalant, “What’s his name?” 

“Five, I don’t want you to kill him.”

“I  _ won’t _ kill him.”

“Why else would you want to know his name?”

He flicked his eyes away from her, perfectly willingly to search through her stuff until he found the fucker’s name, but then she set her hand on his arm. 

“There is something you could do to help, though.”

Without hesitation, he told her, “I’ll do anything.”

“Could you stay? For a bit longer? Just until I feel less… creeped out?”

“Like as your bodyguard?” She was more powerful than him. Vanya was the most powerful creature on earth. Her being scared by something was just not  _ right.  _ Everything else in the world should be afraid of  _ her.  _

Fiddling with the fabric of her pants, she nodded. “Obviously, like, if you want to go—”

“I will stay until you ask me to leave,” he promised, and her lips twitched into something like a real smile, crinkling her eyes in the corner. It was the most lovely thing he’d ever witnessed in his entire life.

* * *

He found out, at one point, that Vanya dyed her hair.

“What are you doing?” Five asked, seeing her apply bleach to the darker portions of her hair. Before, she’d had only one white streak, which he was quickly realizing had only existed for the theatrics. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Vanya snapped, head tilted towards her sink, a paint brush like thing sticking out of her mouth. 

“Do you need some help?”

“Do you know how to dye hair?”

“If I tell you that there was one week that I tried it out and nearly shaved my head in hopes that you wouldn’t witness that mistake, how would you react?”

Vanya giggled, and his heart clenched. “What would you have done if you had run into me during a mission?”

“I would have worn a hat and said it was a fashion statement.”

“Help me with my hair, dummy.” 

Five obliged, helping her dye her hair to match the white streaks, trying to convince her to make her eyes glow when she’d dried and styled it, telling her she had to complete the look. 

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll only fall more in love with me.”

“I’ll do that no matter what you do, to be fair.”

She pursed her lips. “Having an obsession with my powers makes me think that you only like me because I could beat you up.”

“It certainly is very attractive that you can,” Five argued. When she didn’t say anything, he added,  _ “Please.” _

She only agreed to it once he’d fetched her violin case, playing him a piece first, looking at the strings before she glanced up at him, eyes glowing a radiant bluish-white. Levitating the violin in the air, she set it back into the case, shoving her bow under his chin and tipping his head up to look at her. 

But how could he have ever been looking away?

* * *

He wrote a letter to his family; they didn’t write back.

* * *

Five liked looking at her face when he was inside of her, but he didn’t argue when she kneeled down, laying on her stomach, ass in the air. It wasn’t an awful view, by any means, but he still wanted to hear her voice, wanted some sort of connection to her that went beyond fucking. “I like being in your room,” he blurted, feeling his ears heat up as he realized that that probably wasn’t something that could be construed as a romantic statement. “You always held a bit of restraint when we were in public, but you’re so free when you’re in here.” 

She whimpered, apparently not minding what he was saying. “It’s because nobody else is going to walk in on us when we’re here.” He blinked, surprised that she would say something so bold, even more surprised when she kept speaking, “I don’t mind being honest when it’s just you.”

He wished she would say this when she wasn’t in there, though. Wished that she cared for him with the same enthusiasm that he cared for her, but he knew that what he felt wasn’t something that was easily accessible for anyone. As dearly as he loved her, it would be wrong to expect her to reciprocate that devotion in whole. There had never been anybody else for him, and the most he could content himself with was that it was the same for her. She’d admitted that to him once, that she’d never felt as strongly as the way she felt about him, but she’d not said it like it was a positive thing. It had been like the concept confused her, and he wished that there was some way for her to only feel love towards him, without doubting it at all. 

Still, she was not ready for that, and he would never pressure her. He would wait until she was ready, even if it meant waiting all of his life. 

“You can always be honest with me,” he promised. “Nothing you ever say or do will stop the way I feel for you.” There had been a point in his life when he’d been irritated by the fact that he was so in love with her, knowing it was what kept him from ever time traveling and testing the limits of his powers, but what he felt for her now was the nicest part of his life. Loving her was simple. “You don’t have to ever doubt that.”

Whining, she didn’t speak again, letting him pound into her without any grace, her back starting to glisten with sweat. He kissed her between her shoulder blades, reaching between her legs and gently encouraging her to let go, that she was safe with him, that he would take care of her. 

Just as he could feel his own climax swiftly approaching, she cried out, clenching around him. He kept moving his fingers, drawing out her orgasm until he was spilling inside of her, panting sharply. Once he collapsed on top of her, neither of them moved, breathing in each other’s air. Tenderly, he started to curl a newly light strand of hair between his fingers, looping it around his thumb and telling her, “I know I have to go in a second, but can we just lay here for a few moments more?”

“Actually,” Vanya started, and he felt his entire body stiffen. Was this the moment that she asked him to go back home? His family hadn’t tried to contact him since he’d written the initial letter, and he assumed that they wouldn’t take him back very easily if he went to them now. She was the only home he had now. “Would you stay in here tonight?”

When he didn’t speak, bewildered but also worried she’d take it back if he said the wrong thing, she added, sounding almost apprehensive, “Obviously you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just thinking that it would be nice—”

“Of course I will,” Five interrupted, not wanting the opportunity to leave him because he didn’t say anything at all. 

He started going for one side of the bed, but she glowered at him until he took the other side. Laying back in a supine position, he took note of what appeared to be a mural over her bed, which he’d never even noticed before, having only paid attention to _her_ when he was in her room. 

Vanya gripped his hand, and he craned his neck, peering at her again. She looked like she was seconds from falling asleep, and he wondered how she’d tired out so quickly. “Can you say that thing again?”

Five felt his features screw up, not sure what he was asking. “What do you mean, Vanya? What do you want me to say again?”

“That thing about you loving me?”

“I love you?” 

“Yeah, that’s it,” she mumbled, moving almost imperceptibly closer to his side, like she was trying to cuddle with him but was suddenly too shy. 

“I love you, Vanya,” he repeated, and she smiled. “Could you come a little closer?” he asked. “For me?”

She crawled over to him eagerly, and he realized that she really _had_ been worried he’d reject her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her temple, repeating the sentiment over and over until he heard her breathing even out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic came out around the same time as my fic, [“Raising Hell (and Making New Friends!),”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802481/chapters/65386270) and I’m going to go ahead and announce now that _both_ of them will have sequels. They are both fics that I adore writing, and I’m super excited to start outlining their sequels soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! With this update, I am now at the 50% mark of this fic! I hope you all enjoy it and what I have planned for it! 💕

It was hard for her to deny that she actually  _ enjoyed _ having him around, and it was also hard for her to deny that she… she cared about him more than anybody she’d ever met. She wanted to spend every waking hour with him, wanted to be with him in ways that she didn’t fully understand. Absence, supposedly, made one’s heart grow fonder, but she couldn’t help but realize that spending more time with him had made one thing undeniably clear. 

Vanya was falling in love with him. 

Maybe,  _ just _ maybe, this had been something that had been going on for quite a while, but she hadn’t ever felt like  _ this  _ before, this urge to constantly want to be around him, if only for the feeling she got in her heart when she heard him speak. Vanya had, at one point, asked him to always come to her room, wanting to not lose the opportunity to look at him without any shame. Five never got upset when she did this. In fact, he’d gotten to a point where he just came to her room without being told, and she appreciated it immensely, happy that he would be able to recognize what she was hinting at when she’d stare at him during breakfast. 

Her work, as a supervillain, was becoming more and more odious, by contrast. 

If Five’s crush on her had been some sort of long haul game at getting her to stop being a supervillain, he was a  _ much  _ more talented superhero than the shitty comics his father had commissioned to be written about him gave him credit for. Vanya was starting to get to a point that  _ anything _ besides riding him until all of the glass shattered in her room was unexciting, and she almost wanted to ask him to put on that stupid, ugly jumpsuit to tone down her libido. 

Though Vanya was aware that her libido was really coming from the fact that she’d realized her feelings, she couldn’t help but acknowledge that his mission uniform might take those feelings away. Or, maybe just take away her sex drive. She couldn’t say for sure. 

“Have any of your family members tried to contact you?” Vanya asked, pushing a plate of food to him and chewing on her own while she waited for him to respond. 

Five pushed his food around, brows furrowing. “No. They haven’t said anything to me.”

She felt a little bad, imagining that he probably did have a fondness for at least  _ some  _ of them. Vanya waited for him to speak again, hoping that she didn’t look too eager but also didn’t look like she was ignoring him. 

Finally, he added, “It’s not really a  _ huge  _ deal if they don’t want to associate with me anymore. Just a little frustrating is all.” He appeared to be scowling at his food, taking a bite just as she was about to ask if he wanted something else, like he could sense her concern before she expressed it. “Vanya, do you have a family?”

Vanya flinched, fork dropping to her plate. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s fine.” Her thoughts drifted to her mother, who had tried her best to take care of her. She’d often tell her the story of when she’d run away from home, the day that a scary man with a pretentious accent and too much money had shown up to her family’s door. 

The thing about having a child without any warning at all, giving birth after being pregnant less than fifteen minutes, was that the human body could never be prepared for the toll it would take. Her mother had had a slew of health problems when she was a child, but Vanya had always convinced herself that she would one day get better. 

That was, of course, until the day that she’d woken up, only six years old, skipping to her mother’s room to tell her all about the dreams she’d had. No matter how many times she’d shaken her, though, she wouldn’t wake up. 

Vanya had run away, afraid that somebody would blame her for her mother’s death. She’d found a few people that would let her stay with her, as long as she’d clean their house. A few people knew about her powers, having her use them for room and board. Even though she knew she likely could have gone to the man that had tried to take her as a baby, she’d refused on principle, later realizing at one point that that man had been Sir Reginald Hargreeves, who had formed The Umbrella Academy, a team of annoying superheroes. 

It had been a little obvious of a path to take, becoming a supervillain, but it had worked out well for her. At first, she’d sort of worked as an apprentice to them, but they were all  _ dreadful.  _ Dr. Terminal, talking about the Terminauts and being so obsessed with Number Three, for example, was not the kind of environment she would enjoy. There was the Murder Magician, but she’d always felt his demeanor was a little too flashy for her style. Which was saying something, considering the fact that she regularly bleached her hair for the theatrics of it all. 

Don’t even get her  _ started  _ on The Conductor and his cult of fancy people obsessed with the apocalypse. It was like if The Umbrella Academy had grown up and flipped their purpose. Plus, when she’d asked to work with him, he’d tried to put her in this very revealing skin-tight uniform that was  _ hardly  _ flattering, and he’d showed her this tube thing, prompting her to just kill him before he could put her in it. Or put her in that jumpsuit. Which she did keep but had tailored to look like  _ much _ more attractive lingerie. 

Eventually, Vanya had gotten old enough that she’d just figured that she’d be a better villain than all of those idiots, so she’d decided to work a solo career. She also realized that villains were heroes in their own stories, that most superheroes existed for nationalist propaganda, anyways, so the word ‘villain’ didn’t really  _ have  _ to mean a bad thing. It was a matter of perception. Vanya, specifically, was a fan of stealing from the rich, threatening people who would help the system but threaten the people within it. Really, she tended to think of herself more as Robin Hood, but she  _ knew  _ how people  _ liked  _ to portray her. 

In the comics about Five and his family, she  _ always  _ wore the ugly violin suit, not even with the modifications she liked. There were special issues all about her “rivalry” with Allison, and fanboys always talked about how she and Number Three were too overpowered anyways. They never said that about Four, Five,  _ or  _ Six, though. Four could canonically lift the moon in those things, but,  _ sure,  _ the lingerie violin girl was overpowered. Five could turn back time, and Six had fucking monsters that just exploded from him regularly. 

The point was, it was all very annoying. She was growing irritated with it all, and she wondered if she changed her name to ‘The Villain Formerly Known as the White Violin’ if they could still legally make stupid comics about her. All Vanya had done to receive all of this bullshit was try to  _ survive  _ after her mother had died. 

“I don’t really have a family anymore,” she told Five finally. “Though I used to have my mother. Obviously, I’m like you, so I’ve never had a father. Or, well, I don’t know if you consider Reginald your father—”

“I don’t.”

“Right. Well, yeah. My mother died when I was young.” 

He started picking at the food Carla prepared for them. Carla was like her, and Vanya refused to let her become one of Hargreeves’ soldiers, for another Academy perhaps. She also didn’t want her to become someone to dislike, a  _ villain, _ like Vanya had become. It wasn’t like she couldn’t take care of herself, or at least force Alexey to cook for her. The woman had started trying to pay rent, though, and Vanya had just told her if she would cook some meals or buy some groceries for her sometimes, she could live at her place rent-free. Eventually, when she became close enough to her, she would just tell her not to worry about, maybe ask her to ‘teach’ her how to cook, so she didn’t upset her pride at all. 

“Do you ever get lonely out here? All by yourself?’

All the time. 

“Not really. I’m an independent person, so it’s okay.”

“Well, that’s nice, at least.” He didn’t sound like he believed her, but she was almost certain that he would just let it go. 

As he usually did, he surprised her, causing her to begin to search for openings in the walls she’d built up over time yet again. “Actually, no, you’re lying. Why are you lying about feeling alone, Vanya?”

She couldn’t exactly lie to him; he’d figure it out. “I don’t want you to feel…  _ pressured.  _ To stay here, I mean. Though I know that you’re not exactly… having any issues here, I don’t want you to stay on account of me.”

“Vanya, I want to be here. I love you. Don’t worry about that.” He studied her features. “Why don’t you ever tell me these things? About yourself?”

“I don’t even know how long you’re going to be here, Five.”

“You know that I would stay here forever, right? All you’d have to do was  _ say  _ that you want me to, and I would do it.”

“What about your family?” 

“I’m nineteen, Vanya. People move out at this age all the time. Not really sure how the rest of my family  _ hasn’t  _ already.”

“Perhaps they’re afraid of the consequences.”

He gripped her palms, staring at her earnestly. “Tell me you want me to stay, and I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, but I just need you to say it.” 

And the truth was… She didn’t want to be a villain any longer. Vanya had no idea what she’d be without it, but she did know that she could manage if she had Five beside her. That he would help her live a life she’d never even tried to dream of, having given up hope the day that she couldn’t wake her mother up. 

She opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!💕💕 I’ll try to update as soon as possible!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!💕
> 
> Check out the [artwork](https://liquidsparks.tumblr.com/post/635690243764502528/villainvanya-based-off-fiveyaaas-fic-roses) for this fic, by [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/pseuds/sunchime) and check out all of her other artwork [here.](https://liquidsparks.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)
> 
> I have also made a [moodboard](https://fiveyaaas.tumblr.com/post/637044291871588352/roses-rainstorms-for-midnightin-shed) and [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/booyoushipwhore/playlist/0PcGkMSn3GfF8tFcJ8h8hI?si=LzVooizFTh6bDJ98Qsi7Ig) if you’re interested. Updates will happen when they happen!


End file.
